The Tortured Life of Leah Clearwater
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: Music is what I've got. I don't have a dad anymore. My littler brother and I are monsters. All I have is angry punk music and hate. Lots of hate actually. If only something good would happen to poor old me. Not that it would change much at this point. Spin off of Only Exception. T for cursing and minor violence. Nothing gruesome.


**Hi fabulous people! I'm so glad to finally get to this. I love Leah, because she has everything we wolf girls want. A part in Twilight and a home not that far from Jacob Black! **

**Read on now! You're not here to be my therapist and listen to my rant. I pay someone for that. (;**

**FYI: This will be a bit complicated for you to read if you haven't read the original story called Only Exception. **

"Harry Clearwater was a good man, a good hunter too. What I'll miss most is the fish fry." Charlie laughed bitterly.

Everyone was dressed in dark colors. Bella Swan was draped around Jacob, holdings onto him as if she was dying and he was her lifeline. The only dead one here was my dad. Embry sat next to them looking sullen and defeated. Emily was practically sobbing into Sam's chest. That bitch didn't even look at Seth, or me, so much for family.

Quil, Jared, and Paul were in the back. They all had black suits on.

Charlie continued to speak for my father as Billy, my mother, Seth and I cried. I didn't know what to do with myself.

When it was over, I left in a daze. Seth was so angry as we were leaving. Billy insisted on taking him home so my mom could focus on driving.

I had a funny feeling about that.

Seth didn't come home for days. Billy wouldn't tell my mom where he'd gone. Eventually he came home…looking like another of Sam's minions.

"Seth? Oh my god! What the hell did they do to you?" I ran out into the rain to see him. Behind him were Sam and Jared.

"Nothing." He growled at me.

"Sam. I'm going to rip you apart! You're crossing a line here! Take my whore of a cousin, and my hopes, and my happiness, but not my little brother!" I was shaking now. Sam, Jared, and Seth stared, wide eyed as I shook.

I shook and I shook and I shook.

And then I wasn't shaking anymore.

I was on all fours, giant, and white.

I was a wolf.

_What the hell?_

"_Leah?" Sam's voice was in my head. _Wait, Sam's voice was in my head?

"_Yeah it is." _He responded to my thought. What is going on?

"_Lee Lee?" _Seth cried. All around me were wolves. There was a black one, a brown one, and a sandy colored one. They headed into the forest and I followed. The trees were shorter, or I guess I was just taller as whatever I was.

This was a really weird dream, I concluded.

"_Its not a dream." _Jared mentally rolled his eyes at me.

They explained everything to me then. There's no point in reciting it, we've all heard it before. Imprinting, Vampires, Pack Mind. I didn't plan on taking part of any of it. I didn't tell Sam that though. What he didn't know wouldn't kill him. Just like the whole me knowing about Embry thing…that doesn't need to come out right? Emily was the one at fault. I was an unwilling bystander who heard it all.

Joshua Uley admitted he found out that Embry was his son and Renee Swan or Dwyer or whatever was his mom. He drunkenly told Emily but then threatened to kill her future children if she told Embry or Sam. So she told me. I slammed the door in her face anyways. The bitch stabbed me in the back, imprint or not.

When Seth and I got home we didn't talk. Normally the old me would of reveled in the true awesomeness of being better than most girls. I was taller, faster, and stronger. But I didn't care anymore. It was like someone had switched the emotions in my brain off. I don't care about anything.

Everybody was lesser and dumber. Love this, love that. Love nothing! Love doesn't do anything for anyone. If you think about it, it always brings you down in the end. I loved my dad, and now he's dead. I loved Sam, and now he's banging my cousin. Ironic, that's what it was. Leah Clearwater used to love everything. So of course love was the one thing that took everything away.

Yes, this was definitely ironic. You know how people tend to laugh at a funeral because it's just so damn awkward and depressing? I was laughing now. I was in my room, listening to _"NA NA NA (NANANANA….)" by My Chemical Romance. _

Laughing.

I didn't think I'd ever laugh again.

**Okay, What'd ya think! Too Emo? I'm throwing My Chemical Romance in here because that's what I listened to when I went through personal shit. Now I can officially say I have a favorite band. I feel like it really described what Stephanie Meyer portrayed Leah as. A crazy angry sad bitter bitch!**

**Any who, when you review I love the big paragraphs describing exactly what you thought. You're not being weird I swear. It's touching that you have so much feeling when you review!**


End file.
